


How to make friends with the son of your father’s former enemy

by annajuliabook



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Astoria is a great mother, Best Friends, Draco is a great father, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Friendship-Start, Gen, Going to Hogwarts, Not Canon Compliant, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Platform 9 3/4, hint of Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajuliabook/pseuds/annajuliabook
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is on his way to go to Hogwarts. At first he is overwhelmed and tries his best to go through the day, but then he meets Albus and evereything was easy from then on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	How to make friends with the son of your father’s former enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction is meant to be compliant to the Harry Potter books 1-7, but is not compliant with Cursed Child. I wrote a similar text to how they meet in CC, but wanted to really explore Scorpius thoughts and how I view him.

Scorpius felt completely lost. He looked around and tried to sort the mess in his head. His mind was flooded with lots of sensations which were too much for him, so he closed his eyes. It was still an awful lot to take in.

He started to sort it out by focusing on one sensory input at a time. First, he focused on what he could smell: Smoke. Rain. Perfume. Food? Some sweets, some baked good perhaps. His mom. Owls. Cats. His dad. His freshly washed coat. And several other smells, he couldn’t identify quickly, so he continued focusing on noises.

It was very loud. He noticed various voices. Loud ones, quieter ones. There were female voices and male voices and voices which belonged to children. They talked or they screamed. He heard cats meowing, owls hooting. He heard things falling, things crashing against each other. He heard his mom and his dad whispering to each other, but they were not loud enough for him to understand them. He heard the chugging of the train and decided to open his eyes.

At first, all he saw were colors. Mixed up, moving. After some time they formed into humans, owls, suitcases. He noticed the big, black steam train and the steam, moving above their heads. He watched the scene several moments and started paying attention to the details. Lots of people hugged. Some of them looked happy, some of then really sad. The talked to each other. The kids were running, carrying trunks toward the trains, many students helping each other. The grown-ups, which Scorpius then recognized as their parents, either helped carrying or watched their kids going to meet their friends. There were several younger children, which seemed to young to be eleven. Most of the younger ones stood at their parents side. The kids his age seemed to be running or at least standing in secure distance. He continued looking around for some moments before he took his hands out of his parents.

“Are you okay, Scorpius?” his father asked him, concern shining in his eyes.

“Yeah – yes, uh, it’s just sooo much and...” Scorpius said, his mind still lost deep in thought about the new situation. His father had talked to him before what it would like to be on the platform and where he had to go. They arrived very early, planning on giving Scorpius time to process the new mass of sensations. The few occasions in which they were out of the house and out of the gardens, Scorpius always needed time to adapt and to process stuff. They didn’t went out very often, one time per year at maximum. Most of the times they were out, they were screamed at or even worse things happened, which is why they were currently standing at the wall opposite the train, hiding under a disillusion charm.

“It’s 10.45”, his mother said. “It’s time, darling.”

Scorpius looked up at his mother.

“So we’re going to say goodbye now, right?” He frowned and then hugged his mother without saying another word. He squeezed his mum very hard before letting go and then turning to do the same with his father.

“We are going to miss you, Scorpius.” his mother said, after he let go of his dad.

“I’ll miss you both very much, too.” Scorpius returned, already thinking about not seeing his parents for nearly four month. He felt sad and lonely at that thought. “I’m going to make some friends. I’m not going to be lonely.” he then said, trying to sound more positive about that than he felt. His parents exchanged a quick glance, and Scorpius knew why.

There was a quick pause before his mother said, “You can write us every daytime or nighttime you want. We’re going to answer as quick as possible. I hope you will find friends and I think you’ll enjoy the lessons very much. And dad and I planned to send you some new books every now and then.”

At her last sentence, Scorpius felt very happy. “Thanks mum! Thanks dad!” he then answered quickly and grinned widely. Getting new books to read always lighted up his mood. The happiness of the moment was quickly broken when the train whistled.

Scorpius tried his best to keep calm. It didn’t really help that his father lifted the disillusion charm of their shoulders. Scorpius quickly took his suitcase and his cat’s cage and walked straight towards the train. It wasn’t long before people noticed and started blocking his way, started insulting him. He got bumped several times, fell several times over outstretched legs. He tried not cry.

After a long walk and several moments of dis orientation he was near the train. He found a door quickly and Scorpius was lucky to find the first train compartment he looked at empty. Without hesitation he closed the door and put his suitcase away.

Scorpius sat down on the seat near the window, put his cat cage next to him and opened it. He took his little kitten Daisy out, a furry white cat his parents got him one year ago. Daisy always helped him to calm down when he was overwhelmed like he was right now. Several times someone opened the door, saw him and left. Most of the times they even insulted him or his family, said some things about deatheaters, but as he was already full of feelings, he didn’t really notice anymore.

Shortly after the train started, anyone seemed to have found their place so Scorpius started crying. He did cry several minutes before calming himself down enough. His knees and his hands hurt badly from falling several times, he had a headache from over-stimulation and eyes hurt from crying. He stroked his cat and rested his head against the window. Exhausted, Scorpius noticed the beautiful landscape flying in front of his eyes before he dozed off into sleep.

He woke up again, when there was some bumping against the door. He was disoriented for some seconds before remembering where he was. His headache left and his eyes didn’t hurt anymore. The only pain left was some dull pulsing at his knees and wrists. The door was finally opened and a boy his age with messy dark hair entered the compartment. After him, a girl with messy brown hair followed him. She seemed angry.

“He _is_ the son of a deatheater! I am _not_ befriending him, no!” Without any further word she turned away immediately, leaving the compartment banging the door.

“I’m sorry. That was my cousin Rose. She sometimes can be furious. Don’t be to disenchanted about her.”

Scorpius looked at other boy. His hair was completely messy, black and curly. It looked very fluffy. Scorpius then noticed the piercing green eyes. He looked a lot like Harry Potter. He was deep in thought and several moments of silence followed.

“Hi, I’m Albus.” the other boy then said, breaking the silence.

Still not being his full self, Scorpius started answering. “Hi, Scorpius. No, I’m Scorpius. You’re Albus Of course you are, I...” Scorpius noticed how dumb he sounded and shut his mouth. He looked nervously at the other boy and found him smiling.

“Hi, Scorpius”, the other one said warmly.

“Hi Albus” he then replied, feeling again very awkward.

The silence settled again, but this time it wasn’t as bad as before. As they both just were smiling at each other.

It was again Albus, who started talking.

“How’s your cat called?” he asked, pointing to the white kitten purring in his lap.

“Daisy. I named her after the flowers, you know. Her fur has the exact same color as the petals. My mom loved the name, my dad pretended to at first, but then also loved it. Do you have a pet?” Scorpius said. Albus smiled again, this time really bright. He then answered.

“Yes, my parents bought me an owl like they did when my brother James left to Hogwarts. I called him Alexander.”

“You have a brother?”, Scorpius interrupted, amazed. “I didn’t have any. I wished, I had. I was pretty lonely.”

“Yeah. I have a little sister, too. It’s not that amazing. You’re pretty much never alone and you have to share everything.”

Scorpius frowned and looked at Albus. “Oh. If I didn’t get alone time, I would be really overwhelmed all the time.”

“Yeah. But they help sometimes, too. For example when I can’t get along with dad.” Albus then answered.

“What do you mean?” Scorpius then asked, confused.

“Most of the times, my dad and I scream at each other. Or we don’t talk at all. And even if we’re not talking, everyone reminds me, that I’m his son and asks how it is to be the son of the famous Harry Potter. It’s really annoying, all the attention.”

Scorpius scanned Albus’ face and than said: “I bet it is. But at least they’re not lynching you for being bad or insulting your father or always, always talking about how bad he is. My father is the loveliest person I know! He would do anything to protect his family.”

Scorpius waited a little before adding: “My father also talked a lot about your dad. About how he has saved him from the fiendfire and he said your dad helped him with his trials. But he also talked a lot about their arguments they had all the time and how far they had gone, both. He doesn’t warship him like the newspapers do. But he also said, despite everything that happened between them, that he didn’t really hate him.”

There was again some moments in silence, both of them being in lost in deep thought. After a while Albus asked carefully: “What do you think of him?”

Scorpius took a moment to think. “I think overall, he is just a person like anybody else. Maybe he did great stuff in the war and maybe he is a great auror, but overall he is just a normal person with lots of media attention.”

Albus took a deep breath and seemed to relax a bit. He smiled and nodded. “Good.” He waited a little before adding: “My dad did also talk lots of stuff about yours. At least, he doesn’t believe your dad is evil and all of that. But he does believe that your dad is an asshole and that a Potter shouldn’t befriend a Malfoy. So… would you like to be my friend?”

Scorpius felt a little stung in his heart. “Just to piss off your dad?”

Albus smiled. “No, of course not! You’re the only one in this whole train to take me as Albus and not the son of the glorious Harry Potter. Also, I wouldn’t have told you all of that if I didn’t like you. Pissing him off is just a bonus point.”

Scorpius returned a big grin. “So, we’re friends then. Great! And as you are the only one to not believe I am the son of an evil deatheater, I believe we really fit together, don’t we? And I think, my dad would like the idea of us being friends. Which is great, because I like him. I hope you don’t mind?”

“No of course not! Your dad sounds great, at least how you describe him.” Albus returned, also grinning widely. The again settled again in comfortable silence, both of them enjoying the calmness. After a while the woman with the sweets trolley knocked, Scorpius bought some chocolate frogs and Albus some pastries. They shared their sweets, started talking Hogwarts, books and pets or sat in silence.

Once the train slowed, Scorpius and Albus couldn’t fight their grins down. Scorpius didn’t even want to. The day was already so much better than he had expected. He knew, he had found a new friend today. And he knew, whatever there was to come, with Albus at his side, he could fight it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I really hope anyone reads this, because this is my first published fanfiction. If you've noticed any errors, grammatical, logical or stylistic, please tell me. (I'm not a native speaker, so you'd really help me out).  
> I'm planning on continuing this story and doing a follow up Scorbus fic (when they're older and have an established friendship).  
> Please tell me, what you think.  
> Anna
> 
> Also: This fanfiction isn't betaed.


End file.
